La ballade
by Akahime-sama
Summary: Gilbert s'est, encore, fait virer de chez lui par Allemagne. Il en profite pour sortir son chien et se faire un nouvel ami. Cadeau pour Yumeko Athena. Warning : boys love


Et voilà, enfin, le cadeau pour Yumeko Athena. En fait je l'ai écrit depuis une semaine mais j'ai pas eu le temps de l'écrire avant. Yume j'espère que ça te plaira !

* * *

Gilbert courrait, il n'avait vraiment rien d'autre à faire et son frère l'avait mit dehors pour faire du ménage. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Il avait déjà sorti Aster ce matin donc il ne restait plus que Blackie. Soudainement le chien se mit à courir après un... Rien ? On lui avait dit une fois que les animaux pouvait sentir les esprits et si c'était le cas ?

"Fritz ? Fritz-Vater, c'est vous ?"

Pas de ré avait peur. "Ho mon Awesome" il pensa. Et le chien qui continuait à courir. Et là il vit une forme floue. Des cheveux blonds plutôt longs et... Disparue. La chose avait disparue !

"Y a quelqu'un ? Je vous ai vu. Blackie, assis"

La forme revint, c'était un homme. Un peu plus petit que lui et avec des lunettes.

"America ? Qu'est-ce que tu fout là ? T'es venu espionner l'Awesome moi pour essayer d'apprendre à être comme moi ? Il sourit, perdu dans son délire. Tu aurait dû venir me voir directement ! Mais... Tu as une combinaison d'invisibilité ? Trop cool ! J'en veux une aussi."

Il continua à babiller jusqu'à ce qu'une voix essaie de l'interrompre.

"Hé mais... T'es trop pas Amérique en fait ! T'es qui ?

-Je... Je suis Canada"

Canada ? C'était quoi ça ? Un état des états-unis ? Peu importe. Il allait faire semblant de le connaître.

"Ha oui bien sûr. Canada, suis-je bête ! Il s'interrompit en voyant le garçon fermer les yeux

-Tu ne te souviens pas de moi. Canada, le frère jumeau d'Amérique. France m'a élevé..."

Haaa oui Canada bien sûr ! Euh c'était quoi son nom déjà ? Ca commençait par un M... Marc ? Non, Matt ? Presque, mais ça suffira.

"Evidemment, Matt. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que l'Awesome moi pourrai oublier quelqu'un d'aussi mignon ? Il dit en souriant, ce qui fit rougir le blond.

-Merci mais ça va. J'ai l'habitude d'être oublier ou de ne pas être vu du tout.

Gilbert se sentit mal pour lui. C'était dommage, il était tellement mignon, avec son air naïf et ses yeux innocents.

"Tu sais, si tu parlait plus fort déjà... Prusse commença avant d'être interrompu.

-Et que je m'affirmais un peu plus. Je sais, Al' me le répete sans cesse"

Gilbert fixait le blond, il était vraiment mignon. Ca devait être le destin qui les avait fait se rencontrer.

"Prussia, Prussia ? Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes tout rouge et..."

Mais Prusse n'écoutait pas, il entendait sa voix, sa douce voix, aussi légère qu'une caresse, aussi fluide que le vent. Et sa main qu'il secouait devait ses yeux. Si belle et petite, presque féminine. Wow ! Wow, wow, wow ! On se calme le cerveau ! On ne va pas commencer à penser à n'importe quoi. Il inspira

"Ho ouais excuse-moi. J'étais ailleurs.

-Ce n'est rien. Il se fait tard, Gilbert. Vous devriez rentrez maintenant.

-Non ! Je... Je vais te raccompagner, il serait dommage qu'il arrive quelque chose à un visage aussi mignon."

Prusse se gifla mentalement. Quel idiot ! Canada ne devait même pas avoir la moitié de son âge. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ? Il était le petit-frère de son presque-frère. Donc Canada était son presque-petit-frère. Donc c'était... Peu importe, il ne devait pas penser à ça. En marchant il sentait quelque chose dans sa main. Quelque chose de doux, petit, chaud et fin. En un mot : agréable. La main de Canada dans la sienne. Il regarda le plus jeune qui lui sourit timidement quand il sentit son regard se poser sur lui. Il rougit et détourna le regard. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la maison de Canada, où un ours blanc se baladait. Blackie réussit à s'échapper de la prise de Prusse sur sa laisse et parti joyeusement renifler l'arrière-train de Kumajirou. Gilbert le laissa faire pour raccompagner Matthew jusqu'au pas de sa porte.

"Bon, voilà. A... A la prochaine. Dit maladroitement Prusse.

-Non, attendez Prusse ! J'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Murmura le canadien ce qui fit hausser un sourcil interrogatif à Gilbert

-Je... Je vous aime, Prusse"

En entendant ces mots le coeur de Gilbert fur submergé par une vague de bonheur et il serra le jeune homme contre lui.

"Je t'aime aussi, Ma...

-Matthew. Soupira Canada"


End file.
